The 16th annual conference of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) will be held at New York University 's new Kimmel Center in New York, NY on August 1-4, 2004. The theme is "Urban Environmental Problems" and the program includes high caliber keynote speakers who will consider current environmental epidemiologic issues from different perspectives. The keynote addresses will address cutting edge issues in Epidemiology, Transnational Issues in Environmental Health, and Environmental Public Health Policy. The sub-themes will include various aspects of environmental epidemiologic research and its impact on policy and practice, with particular emphasis on urban problems. ISEE 2004 will bring together-researchers representing a wide range of interests. Original research reports, case studies, workshops will be presented in the areas of air and water quality, reproductive outcomes, climate change, exposure assessment, risk assessment, complex mixtures, children 's health, community responses to environmental health issues, methods in environmental epidemiology including GIS, and much more. Consistent with the tradition of prior ISEE conferences, ISEE 2004 will maintain high scientific standards in the papers and workshops in order to generate lively discussion in these sessions. The International Society for Environmental Epidemiology aims to foster the study of health and the environment. It provides a forum for the discussion of problems unique to the study of health and the environment. Membership is open to environmental epidemiologists and other scientists worldwide. ISEE provides a variety of forums for discussion, critical reviews, collaborations and education issues for environmental exposures and their human health effects.